Rajang Ecology
In-Game Information "Ultra-Aggressive creature that is rarely sighted and seldom survived. Survivors report it exhibits a strange attack. The Rajang is said to be a loner, and this isolated life has made it difficult to pin down its territorial leanings." Taxonomy *Order: Sharp Claw *Suborder: Hard Teeth *Superfamily: Unknown *Family: Rajang Rajang is a powerful Fanged Beast that was once considered an Elder Dragon in legend due to its sheer power. Its closest known relatives are Furious Rajang, Lolo Gougarf, and Ray Gougarf. Habitat Range Due to the Rajang's near-permanent nomadic lifestyle, it's not entirely certain where the Rajang is capable of living, though it's not far-fetched to assume that it can live just about anywhere. The known habitats of Rajang consist of the Snowy Mountains, Gorge, Old Volcano, Volcano, Ancestral Steppe, Sanctuary, Ingle Isle, Primal Forest, Dunes, Sunken Hollow, Volcanic Hollow, Frozen Seaway and Everwood. Sometimes there have been incidents of Rajang wandering into the Town. Ecological Niche In almost any habitat that they inhabit, Rajang easily asserts itself as an apex predator that rivals Elder Dragons. The immense power that the rare fanged beast possesses is nearly unmatched. To date, Rajang is the only non-Elder Dragon that actually preys on an Elder Dragon; Kirin. The majestic horn of the Elder Dragon seems to be the catalyst for Rajang's drastic change of state to its infamous enraged form and the source of its deadly lightning capabilities. Most apex predators are also not willing to engage in fights with Rajang, as a fight can guarantee serious injuries. Furthermore, such brute strength in its enraged state, paired with its deadly use of lightning allows Rajang to compete with famed Elders such as Kushala Daora, Teostra, Lunastra and Namielle. Even Velkhana, an Elder Dragon that wields deadly ice attacks; the weakness of Rajang, is effortlessly eclipsed by the sheer strength that Rajang possesses. Indeed, Rajang is perhaps more powerful than most Elder Dragons on a physical scale, often overpowering these monsters in vicious clashes that results in most Elder Dragons slammed to the floor. Such raw power has only been observed by Nergigante and Ruiner Nergigante, of which both monsters are also known to rival Rajang in the Guiding Lands. Its ability to engage in such precarious bouts against such monsters is matched only by the invasive and destructive Variant known as Savage Deviljho. The two infamous invaders are also serious competitors of each other; Rajang are not tolerant of any monster in their domain while Savage Deviljho will not dismiss any monster as potential prey. Despite the latter's far larger size, Rajang are known to use their agility and intelligence to outmaneuver and outsmart the massive Brute Wyvern. Often Rajang can force Savage Deviljho into submission by knocking it down with a single punch. Fellow invader Seething Bazelgeuse are also known to compete with Rajang. This is especially so in the Elder's Recess where Seething Bazelgeuse make their homes in. As such, Rajang is a monster that very few can dismiss as potential threats to their turf or even their own being. All the attributes and feats of Rajang allow it to stand near the peak of any food chain, be it in the Old or New World, that only the strongest of Variants of infamous invaders and Elder Dragons can stand against. Biological Adaptations Rajang is one of only a handful of monsters able to wield deadly lightning. How it produces its charge is an electrical inner organ. Rajang are extremely fast and nimble despite their size. Rajang exhibits extreme physical strength, easily knocking a hunter off their feet and into the air. When golden, Rajang is even faster and more deadly than its already powerful base form. In this enraged state, Rajang is on par with Elder Dragons like Teostra and Lunastra. It is believed that the tail of the Rajang has something to do with its electrical golden powers, as when the tail is able to be cut it loses its golden power instantly, though this only applies to average Rajang. Some Rajang stay in their golden form and are known to be extremely violent and powerful. Just recently, it was discovered that Rajang have a unique defense against threats. When in danger, they will increase the strength in their arm and legs and they will be able to deal more damage and move even faster. This unique adaptation can also harden the muscles to increase its defense. Interestingly, their arms and legs will glow red indicating this. They can only do this when enraged however. Some extra rare individuals of the species have even more strength than even the extra powerful Furious Rajang. Their appearance is also different, in that they have blue eyes and very long golden hair when enraged. They use new attack techniques taking advantage of their strength, including attacks like jumping high into the air, covering their fists in electricity in mid-air and landing fist first causing a quake and rocks to pop up from underground with such force hunters hit get launched by the rocks. They show a different intelligence during its rage by following its target while punching leaving the targets only means of escape out-running or jumping through the fists as they are covered in electricity, and rolling into a ball covered in electricity able to hover over the ground going in a straight direction. The Phantom Rajang is even rarer. Phantom Rajang has improved abilities and the most power of any Rajang ever reported, this Rajang is most famed for its ability to create a ball of electricity much larger than itself and let it slowly hover towards the ground creating a pure white flash large enough to be spotted possibly a mile away within this flash everything within gets electrocuted to death besides the Rajang itself. Behavior Rajang are at best described as being ultra aggressive. Willing to attack and kill anything that threatens them, brutally at that. In the New World it's shown to be willing to challenge monsters sometimes two or three times it's own size, and even managing to overpower or tie against such monsters in Turf Wars. Category:Monster Ecology Category:Pelagus Ecology Category:Fanged Beast Ecology